Five Kisses
by sakura240
Summary: Five kisses that Nico and Percy shared


Kura: ...Is it weird that I thought of this while I was washing the dishes...? O-o

Berry: ...Probably...

Kura: ...X3 Oh well! I made this for the Nicery Summer contest! I made several others...but it looks like this will be the first...:P

Berry: WARNING, if you don't like cheesy moments, then you may leave. If you don't like boyxboy, then please leave. If you can't stand cousins together, then go away.

Kura: ...Don't be so rude.

Berry: hmph.

Disclaimer: PJ series belongs to Rick Riordan. (I really wish I owned it though...T^T)

* * *

**Five Kisses**

* * *

_The first time they kissed, it was completely innocent.  
_

Sally Jackson watched with a smile as her little baby boy, now six years old, was being followed by his little cousin. The two were visiting his father and his family. Even though the two broke up years ago, it was with mutual understanding but with because the two were both drunk a few years later, Sally ended up pregnant. She fought to keep her baby, despite the fact that she and the baby's father would never be together. And it was all worth it. Her little Perseus was just too adorable for words.

Even Poseidon agreed.

His wife was originally bitter towards her. She hated the fact that there was proof that her husband cheated on her but after seeing Percy, she fell in love with the baby and through him, she became best friends with Sally.

Their son, Triton, was an overprotective brother. It was very adorable.

Sally smiled again as she remembered her life when a tug on her skirt brought her back to reality. She looked down to see a slightly put out Percy looking at her while an adorable three year old little boy with big eyes were staring at Percy like he was the most interesting thing in the world. "Mum, why does he keep following me?"

A small giggle left Amphitrite's and Sally's lips while Poseidon and Hades watched with an amused look. Marie only smiled affectionately at them while rocking a two year old baby in her arms. Triton was watching with a small pout. He'd rather have Percy follow him like the boy used to when he was a three year old. No, he was not jealous. Thanatos was completely neutral...or so he tried. He found it adorable as well, seeing his little brother act such a way. "Aw, sweetie, Nico just really likes you." Sally cooed.

Percy frowned slightly. "Like how daddy likes aunty Amphy?" Amphitrite's lips pursed. She still hated that nickname that her best friend's son gave her while behind Percy, Bianca, being only four years old, giggled at the nickname before muttering, "Aunty Amphy, aunty Amphy!" like a chant.

Sally giggled. "Sort of like that." The woman said as Percy suddenly looked lost in thought. Then his sea green eyes brightened and he smiled at his mother.

"I see now! I like him too!" He chirped happily before turning back to the little three year old before suddenly taking a hold of the boy's face, and he leaned down, placing a innocent kiss on the three year olds lips. Time seemed to stop as the adult's eyes all widened and their brows rose up. But only a second later, Percy pulled away and grinned up at his mother. "Was that good, mum? I kissed him like daddy and aunty Amphy did!"

Sally didn't hear what her son said. All she could was stare, her mouth open to a gape while Poseidon and Hades did the same. Marie also seemed to be in shock as she gaped, not noticing how her baby girl was grasping at her hair and pulling. Behind Nico and Percy, Bianca tilted her head to the side before giggling and whispered, "They kissed! Like mommy and daddy!"

Amphitrite stared for a few seconds, then looked at Sally who couldn't seem to say anything. Then she turned to Percy and nodded. "Good job, Perseus." The boy only grinned happily at the praise while three year old Nico looked really confused and tried to yank Percy's hands off his face.

* * *

_The second time they kissed, it was an accident._

Thirteen year old Percy gave a sweet, innocent smile to his older half-brother. Said older brother gave him a death glare before growling, "If you so much as follow, I am going to-"

"Don't even try and finish that sentence." Triton gave a half-hearted glare to Bianca who rose a brow like the elegant girl most people thought she was. Then she smirked. "Otherwise...I am so going to tell Aunty Amphy."

Percy giggled before he started singing, "Triton and Thanatos, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SHUT UP!" Triton roared, his face completely flushed while Percy, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel giggled to themselves before rushing up the stairs, all of them yelling the song at the top of their lungs. "Shitty brats!" Triton muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. He continued to mutter under his breath as he stalked out the door.

Back in the house, the younger children peeked from the top of the staircase. Both Percy and Bianca had identical grins while Nico and Hazel looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. Then all four nodded and snuck down the stairs, opened the door and out of the house.

They followed after Percy's half brother, the older two snickering while the younger two grinned at each other.

Soon, they arrived at the mall and Percy stifled his giggles when he saw Triton lit up when they all saw the other three's older brother, Thanatos, waving at Triton. The four followed the two in and giggled to each other as they watched Triton blush when Thanatos gave him a smile.

"Awwww~ so cute~" Bianca cooed while Percy took out a camera and snapped a picture.

He knew that his mother would love it.

Percy, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel snuck into the restaurant that the older two entered and hid behind large potted plants, while every so often, they peeked out from the branches. Percy pouted as he saw the people from the table right next to the plants eat. He was starting to get hungry. Then suddenly, a waiter came and bumped into the plants, causing Nico to get pushed and fall onto Percy, their lips connecting for a second when their head bumped into each other. Though neither noticed.

"Ouch!" Percy cried while Nico hissed in pain.

"Are you alright!?" Hazel cried, her eyes wide while Bianca turned and tried to help them up. "You didn't get hurt, right?" Hazel cried, looking slightly teary. Being the youngest, she was the most prone to tears as well. But then again, all of them really were. Except for Percy. He hated admitting that he was crying.

But he still had a few tears in his eyes. "My lips hurt..." He muttered to himself.

"Percy, your lip. Why is it cut?" Bianca asked, her eyes wide.

"More importantly, why are you four here?" The four tensed and slowly looked up to see a dark aura around the older green eyed teen. His eyes looked as though they could kill and Percy swore that his eyes were glinting.

The four gulped, looked at each other and nodded. The next thing anybody knew, the four kids had already dashed away and out of the restaurant.

* * *

_The third time they kissed, it was through a game._

Nico sipped his juice, staring at the circle of people curiously. But when he saw Percy holding hands with that Annabeth girl again, he scowled, his chest hurting slightly but ignored it in favor of glaring at the girl while she whispered something into Percy's ear and the two giggled to each other. Besides him, another girl was glaring as well, but at Percy. "...Stupid Perce...Annie should be mines..." Piper muttered while Nico gave her a look. "What? So I'm gay. Like you're no different."

"I'm not gay." Nico muttered before he noticed Annabeth giving a peck on Percy's cheek and a couple of cheers raised from the crowd. The two teens blushed and Percy yelled back at everybody to shut up.

"Yeah, and I'm straight." Piper said sarcastically before a sudden shout took their attention. Piper sighed. "Oh well, might as well play. Maybe I'll get a kiss from Annie." The girl muttered dejectedly as she walked over to the group that was about to play spin the bottle.

Nico tilted his head curiously, fully intent on just watching but when he saw Percy look at him with those sea green eyes and a bright smile, waving him over, Nico could help but walk over and sitting down next to his childhood friend and cousin. He saw Piper and two other girls, Rachel and Clarisse give him a cheeky grin and he glared at them.

"Alright, I get to go first!" Leo, the only other boy who could possibly be more energetic and have the worst case of ADHD after Percy, piped happily before spinning the bottle. He flushed, however, when it landed on Frank, Nico's baby sister's boyfriend. Nico snorted, wondering how that'll turn out.

Frank and Leo stared at each other awkwardly while everybody laughed and oohed. "Kiss! Kiss!" Somebody from the circle, most likely the Stoll brothers, started chanting and soon, everybody caught on. Leo pouted but then got up and walked over to the younger teen and quickly gave him a peck on the lips before rushing back to his seat, his face flushed. Frank looked shocked and when Hazel tried to get his attention, he didn't react.

Everybody just laughed.

Sitting next to him, Piper grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jason and the two gaped at each other while everybody started roaring with laughter. It was no news that Piper and Jason were once an item when Jason and Reyna were still in a on and off relationship. But then Jason got dumped when Piper realized that she was gay. But they remained as best friends. The two grimaced. They were best friends and kissing...your best friend is just gross.

But Piper sighed and gave him a kiss, ignoring the small glare that Reyna sent her.

Rachel giggled from besides Leo.

Then everybody cheered when Grover spun next and managed to get his girlfriend, Juniper. So far, this was the only kiss that made sense and had every girl cooing at how cute the couple looked when they kissed. The two only blushed deeply.

Everybody gaped however when the younger Stoll spun the bottle and it landed on his older brother who was sitting right next to him. Conner only grinned before turning around and kissed his brother straight on the lips. The two shocked everybody even more when the older deepened the kiss and some girls actually started squealing, one even taking out her camera to snap a picture.

Nico gaped, unsure of what to feel about two boys openly kissing (and they were brothers!) and he couldn't help but wonder who he would get...perhaps...Per-

Holy Hades, were they using tongue!?

Percy stared at the two. He felt a part of him become a little jealous. But not of them. Heavens no. He wasn't in love with any of them. Rather it was their boldness that he envied...

And when it was Travis's turn, he had to kiss Clarisse, making both stare at each other in disgust and shock while making everybody but Chris fall on the floor. Even Nico couldn't help but laugh into his drink while Percy was already rolling on the ground.

Then, after that kiss (that left many scarred for life...) Percy spun the bottle and Nico's eyes nearly popped out when it landed on him. He turned to Percy to see him giving an apologetic smile before leaning over and giving him a chaste kiss.

It was after three hours, at exactly eleven that night, that Nico realized that he really liked the kiss.

* * *

_The fourth time they kissed, it was under the mistletoe._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody cheered as they raised their drinks in the air.

Sally smiled brightly when she saw her eighteen year old son sit next to the fifteen year old Nico. The younger boy had recently started his growth spurt and had already gotten taller than Percy, though by only a little bit. Hades had fun rubbing that into Poseidon's face. As for the two kids, Percy always pouted when somebody mentioned it and Nico only responded by chuckling and patting Percy's head, making the older teen growl.

But today was Christmas and it was all about family and friends!

So Sally was happy that Percy had sat next to Nico and the two started talking, much like before when they were younger. But unnoticed by her son, Nico had a look that he always gave him. Sally always wondered at first what it could be until the realization struck her. At first, she wasn't sure what to think until she came to accept it and only hope for the happiness of both of them.

Especially when she noticed that Percy snuck the same glances towards Nico whenever the younger teen wasn't looking.

Plus, she could care less about the fact that they were cousins. Looking at Percy's father's family tree...she couldn't say much. But she did wonder if this was normal in other Greek families...

Somewhere near the Christmas tree, Piper was kissing a blushing but willing Annabeth. The two, Sally remembered, got together only a month ago when Percy and Annabeth finally came out and admitted to all their friends and family that they were both gay and that they only got together because of everybody's expectations.

Piper was so happy that she confessed to Annabeth that same day and kissed her, surprising both Percy and Annabeth.

But now, the two were together and happy. Sally could only hope the same for her son.

"MISTLETOE!" Sally turned to see that one of the Stolls had hollered out and was pointing at both Nico and Percy. Apparently, Percy had left earlier (Sally didn't realize she was thinking for so long...) and had come back to the room the same time that Nico was leaving and the two stepped under the mistletoe at the same time. Percy was holding a small box and Sally smiled, knowing what it was.

Oh, how adorable. Percy had to kiss Nico right after he was getting the boy's present from his room. He really shouldn't have forgotten it in his room...but oh well. This was just too sweet.

"SHUT UP, TRAVIS!" Percy yelled back at the cackling boy while his younger brother was now holding up a recording camera. "Wha-! Don't just start recording! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Come on, seaweed brain! Kiss!" Annabeth said cheekily, making her best friend blush all the way to the tips of his ears and he snuck a look at Nico.

The younger teen was silent the entire time but when he saw the look on Percy's face, he could only stare. Sally knew the look on Percy's face. It was apologetic but also anticipating. There was also a hint of fear in her son's eyes. But when the boy licked his lips nervously, Sally knew what would happen. And she smiled when Nico suddenly gave Percy a quick but sweet kiss.

And when everybody cheered, Sally knew that they knew just as much as she did.

Especially if the blush on both boys cheeks were anything to go by.

* * *

_The fifth time they kissed, a confession was interrupted._

Nico gulped as he watched his cousin wave at him from the swings before the older teen got up and walked over. Percy was as beautiful as always. His unkempt and pretty much untamed black hair became more messy after he had obviously played with the kids in the park but it just made him seem more desirable to many. His sea green eyes shone like the sea itself and often times, he wondered how on earth did his cousin not have a boyfriend?

...Cousin...He hated that word. It was what had Nico hold back from declaring his love to his best friend to the whole world. After all, society wasn't all too accepting to this sort of love and he didn't want Percy to be hated. Sure he knew Percy could probably care less...but still...

He wished he were like Triton and Thanatos. The two were much braver than he...

"Hey Neeks, you're late!" Nico gave a half glare to Percy who only laughed. "Aw come on, it's a cute nickname."

"Shut up, Perce." Nico grumbled but smile lightly when Percy only laughed again. Gods, he really loved Percy's laugh. He could listen to it all day. He gulped again when he saw Percy smile brightly at him and he felt his heart quicken. He knew that somewhere, his sisters, brother, and friends were all watching. And as embarrassing as it was, he couldn't back out now.

Damn it Thanatos. How did that guy even find out about today?

"...Nico!" The younger teen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the amused Percy. "Why are you distracted when you called me out? Shouldn't I be entitled to that?" Percy asked with a grin. Nico only rolled his eyes before lightly punching the older teen's shoulder, making him laugh. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about anyway?" He asked, not standing completely in front of Nico and looked up at him.

Percy was now smaller than Nico, the younger being sixteen and a foot taller than the nineteen year old Percy. How long has it been since Nico had been taller than him? The same height? Smaller? It had been so long ago to the younger teen, even though it had just been over a year. Wait, getting off topic. Damn ADHD...

"I...ummm..." Nico looked away, only to see many of his friends and family poorly hiding in the background. He felt the urge to slap his face in annoyance when he saw them all look away when he saw them. "...Idiots..." He muttered.

"Sorry for being an idiot."

Nico turned back to an annoyed looking Percy. He shook his head. "N-Not you!" He cried. "I meant..."

"Oh, the idiots around us?" Nico blinked when he saw Percy chuckling. "I noticed them when you came. I don't know what they're doing here but seriously, do they really think we can't notice them? I can totally spot Leo's curls and Annie's hair a mile away. I'll bet that Piper and Selena put them up to this. Gotta say though, they look pretty cool." He added as he glanced at some of the detective-looking outfit and sunglasses his older half-brother wore.

The younger teen sighed. "They're really idiots."

"Yups!" Percy said with a grin. "So, forgetting them...what did you want to talk about?"

Nico looked at his cousin. A gentle smile was on the older teen's lips and at just that moment, there was a strong wind that made the flower petals and leaves dance in the air. He felt his breath catch and he could only stare at Percy who had blinked when a petal got into his eyes. "...I-I..."

The green eyed boy looked at Nico. The younger boy had a blush on his cheeks and then Percy smiled. He already knew.

"I...l-li-mph!" Nico's brain shut down when Percy suddenly took a step forward, took a hold of Nico's cheeks and made the teen lean down to place his lips on Nico's for a chaste kiss.

A few seconds later, Percy broke the kiss and grinned. "I like you too." He gave a cheeky grin as Nico's cheeks became a bright red before the teen smiled shyly, both ignoring the cheers from the background from their friends and family.

* * *

Kura: ...DONE!

Berry: ...That...was cheesy...

Kura: SHUT UP! T^T I like it! So there! (3) Though, my favorite was actually just the first one...the last bothered me a bit...

Berry: ...

Kura: ...And besides...it's my first time trying to write something like this...so...I-I tried my best! Stupid Berry! T^T

Berry: ...well, please do tell us what you think of this. :) Even criticism is appreciated.

Kura: Thank you for reading this stupid cheesy story until the end! Hurray for Nicery! (I just really wanted to write a cute little relationship between the two X3 I hope this was fine)


End file.
